


Snapped

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model Corey, Photographer Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: While on a walk due to a bad bout of insomnia, Liam meets Corey, fresh off the plane after a month overseas. While they instantly hit it off, there is more to Corey than Liam first realises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i got the idea of having Corey covered in tattoo's and being a model, while Liam is a photographer that he has a chance meeting with. So... this is chapter one of the spiral i went on.  
> Thanks to Sofia for making some amazing edits of Corey with tattoo's, which ultimately spurred me into writing this too.

It was a dark night, and it was cold, as Liam walked alongside the river, his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. Despite the cold, he enjoyed the calm and quiet of the city in the middle of the night. Not many people were out this late at night, and it provided a sense of… relief that Liam wasn’t typically used to.

He scuffed his shoe against the path, watching the calm waters of the river, chunks of ice lazily floating along the current. It was close enough to spring that the ice had started to melt, but the chill was still in the air.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention in the silence of the night, and he turned in the direction the sound was coming from. A stranger was walking along the river bank too, a hoodie covering his head and his hands burrowed into his pockets to ward off the cold. It wasn’t strange, seeing another person along here, but a quick glance at his watch told him he’d been out a lot longer than he’d intended. And it was a lot later than he thought anyone else would still be awake.

The stranger stopped suddenly, as if noticing Liam for the first time, squinting through the darkness. They pulled a gloved hand out of their pocket, waving hesitantly. Liam waved back, and it seemed like all the indication they needed to come closer, lowering their hood.

It was another man, with shoulder length hair slicked back, the locks messy and untamed, as if he had been unable to sleep. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and he was shivering slightly in the cold.

“Morning” Liam said by way of greeting, nodding his head at the man. He came to a stop besides Liam, looking out over the dark waters of the river.

“Morning” he said, voice hoarse. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else out here so late… or early, I forget which.”

Liam chuckled at the stranger’s words, nodding.

“Yeah, it’s almost two” he said, burrowing into his pockets a little more. “And your right, I wouldn’t have expected anyone else out here. But… well, insomnia is a bitch.”

The stranger laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, my ex had that” he said. “He’d be up in the middle of the night, watching old cartoons because he couldn’t sleep.” He shook his head, a soft, fond smile on his face. “But I’m just up because of jetlag. I just got back from Sydney. It’s still the middle of the day over there.”

He yawned widely, his jaw cracking slightly, as if to prove a point.

“Fuck, this is exhausting” the stranger said, shaking his head. Liam watched enticingly as his hair flicked from side to side, his fingers itching to run through the untamed locks. The man pulled a hand out of his pockets, holding it out to Liam. “I’m Corey, by the way.”

“Liam” Liam said in reply, gripping the man’s hand tightly. He had a firm grip, long fingers gripping his hand tightly before pulling away. Liam tried not to think too much into it when his fingers lingered a beat too long.

Silence fell between the two of them for a few moments, before Corey asked, “So… what do you normally do if you can’t sleep?”

Liam turned to Corey, an eyebrow arched.

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked with a laugh. When Corey arched an eyebrow in reply, he shook his head. “Nothing really. I usually trawl through endless pages of useless facts, play some video game I’ve been meaning to get to, maybe go to the gym if I feel like it.”

“Oh, I thought you were going to say you jacked off to porn” Corey said. Liam choked on air, slapping himself in the chest to get himself breathing properly again.

“Well, I could have” Liam said, voice a little hoarse now. “But we just met, and I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“Sorry” Corey said, slightly abashed. “I’m used to people being rather… forward, with their comments. When you’ve spent the past month or so with people like that, you tend to forget that other people aren’t so forward.”

“No, I totally get it” Liam said with a nod. “After a long day at work, I tend to forget that not everyone is a model. And tend to remember when I’m halfway through telling them off for something, and by then it’s too late.”

They both laughed at that, Corey smiling broadly, showing of perfectly straight, white teeth.

“Would you like to walk, it’s getting a little cold, don’t you think?” Corey asked, motioning with his head. Liam nodded, and they slowly began walking along the river. “So, you’re a photographer, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I am” Liam said with a grin. “I took it up as a hobby while in high school and kept it up while in college. I got my degree to go and be a teacher but went into photography instead.”

“You mean you dropped everything to become a photographer?” Corey asked, as they stopped at a crossing signal. The light for cars was green, but there were none in sight. They waited still, preferring to be safe than sorry. “That sounds a little risky.

“It was, yes. But I was confident enough in my work, and good enough, that I knew I could make some money off of it. And it beat having to stand in front of thirty teenagers every day for the rest of my life” Liam said.

“So… since you studied to be a teacher, what kind of teacher did you want to be?” Corey asked, intrigued.

“Oh, I knew I wanted to be a history teacher” Liam said, nodding seriously. “And… I suppose most of my work reflects that, since I started off by taking shots of historical land marks.”

“So what kind of history did you need to know to be a history teacher” Corey continued.

“Well, I needed to know a bit of everything” Liam said. “But while at college, I did mostly Ancient Greece, with a bit of Roman history thrown in too.”

“Okay then” Corey said with a smirk. “Tell me something about… Ancient Rome that I probably don’t know.”

Liam was silent for a few moments as they walked, the gears turning in his head as he thought.

“Did you know that the Emperor Hadrian was most likely queer?” Liam asked, and continued when Corey shook his head. “While he was married to Sabina, the niece of the previous emperor, they never had children. And it was widely known that he had relations with other men. Mostly one man named Antinous, who died rather young. It’s widely believed that Hadrian loved Antinous, as he established a cult of worship for him shortly after his death.”

“Wow, I did not know that” Corey said with a chuckle, walking through the lit streets of the city. “That… well, it’s interesting to know that not all rulers were straight.”

“Yeah, don’t get me started. Otherwise, we’ll be here all night talking about King James” Liam said, a blush forming on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.

“So… I know we just met and all, but… could I ask you for your number?” Corey asked a little while later. “I’d like to see you again after tonight. Or… this morning.”

Liam chuckled as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, you certainly can. Have you got your phone, or maybe a piece of paper?” He asked.

He watched as Corey patted himself down, searching through his pockets. A puzzled look crossed his face as he realised he didn’t have his phone on him.

“I… I think I left it at home” he said, a frown marring his face.

“That’s okay. Do you have a pen or something?” Liam asked, surprised when Corey reached into an inside pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a pen. “You remember a pen, but not your phone?” he asked, eyebrow arched as he laughed, taking the pen from Corey’s grip.

He pulled Corey’s arm closer to him, pulling his sleeve up to write his number on Corey’s forearm. But he was surprised to see an array of tattoo’s spreading from Corey’s wrist in a sleeve, disappearing beneath the cuff of his jacket.

“Wow… I didn’t pin you as the type to get tattoo’s” Liam breathed out quietly.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Corey asked.

Liam looked up, and there was… something to his eyes, something that Liam couldn’t put a finger on.

“Of course it’s not a problem” Liam said, shaking his head. When Corey arched an eyebrow, he pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to the elbow, turning his arm to show Corey the lucky seven tattoo he had. “Admittedly, this is the extent of what I’ve gotten so far. And that was because it was a drunken bet.”

Corey chuckled, and the tension that had sprung up between the two of them eased away as Liam slid the sleeve of his hoodie back down. This time, he grabbed Corey’s hand, pulling off the glove and writing his number as clearly as he could across the back, before adding his name above and letting go, holding the pen out to Corey.

“There you go” he said with a smile, dropping his hand to his side. He checked the time on his watch, blanching at the time. “It’s… a lot earlier than I thought it would be. I should probably head back home. I’ll talk to you sometime soon?”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that” Corey said, giving Liam a wave as he took a few steps backwards. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you” Liam called back, turning on his heel. He’d just reached the end of the block when he looked over his shoulder to see Corey still standing where he’d left him. He gave the man another wave, which Corey returned easily, before he turned the corner and Corey was out of sight.

***

The key slid easily into the lock as Corey unlocked the door to his apartment, slipping inside once the door was open. He shut it behind him quietly, slipping off his shoes and jacket, enjoying the warmth of his apartment as he padded his way down the hall.

It was times like this, when he’d come home after talking with a cute guy like Liam, that he regretted having such a large apartment. Despite the warmth to the air, the place felt… cold and empty. It made coming back from shoot’s over seas a lot harder, knowing that there was no one to come home to.

He was in the middle of making himself a coffee when his phone rang, loud and blaring, from his room. He left the steaming mug on the counter as he hurried to his room, managing to answer the call just on the final ring.

“Hello, Corey speaking” he said, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Corey, it’s good to know I didn’t wake you up” Theo said, while Corey made his way back to the kitchen. “I can’t believe how good your shoots were in Sydney. This has got to be, by far, your best work.”

Corey glanced at the clock above the fridge. It was a little past four in the morning.

“What do you want Theo?” Corey sighed, resting his elbows on the counter as he sipped at his coffee. “I don’t pay you for the compliments.”

“I know, I know. But that’s why I’m you friend. I’m here to give you compliments” Theo said with a laugh. “But as your manager, I’m calling to tell you that I just struck gold. And what’s best is that you don’t even need to leave New York.”

Corey nodded, a wide grin forming over his face. “That’s good to know.”

Theo chuckled, and Corey heard him getting into a car, apparently a taxi, as he said, “Can you take me to Sydney airport?”

Corey waited a few moments, before Theo came back to the phone.

“As you know, representatives from most agencies were here during your shoots” Theo said, voice crackling slightly. “They were a little hesitant until today, when I showed them some of the shots we took over the past month. They said if you were to do your job the way you were this past month, you’ll get the deal.”

“That’s good to know” Corey said, standing up straight and sipping from his coffee. He walked around the counter and over to one of the leather armrests, arranging himself so he could relax and watch the sun rise over the city through the large, floor to ceiling windows. “When am I needed to start?”

“Not for another month, maybe two. And we’ve got an up and coming photographer doing the shots, who’s meant to be amazing” Theo said, while Corey yawned loudly. “Dude, you sound exhausted. Go get some sleep. I’m heading to the airport now, and I’ll be in the states in another couple of hours.”

“Okay” Corey said, stifling yet another yawn. “Enjoy your flight” He mumbled, his eyes falling shut as he ended the call, his phone falling into his lap.

By the time the sun had risen on the city, Corey was out cold.

***

The sun’s rays were warm on his face as he woke, slowly cracking open his eyes, before screwing them shut once more. He stood slowly, covering his eyes with one arm, peeking out through a gap hesitantly as he tried to look around the apartment without blinding himself.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, and he removed his hand from in front of his eyes, blinking rapidly. Corey glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was only noon.

His stomach growled, and he chuckled to himself, padding his way to the kitchen and getting out some food to eat. He quickly made himself a bacon sandwich, toasting the bread lightly so that the butter would melt, frying up the bacon so it was nice and crispy. Once it was finished, he bit into it, his stomach ceasing its tirade as he ate.

It was when he went to wash the plate and other utensils he’d used that Corey noticed the number on the back of his hand, along with the name _Liam_ written above it. It was slightly smudged, but still legible as he picked up his phone, punching the number into his contacts, before pulling up a new message.

This was where he struggled the most, with friendships and relationships. Mason, despite being his ex, was one of his closest friends. And as much as Theo was a friend too, one of the few he had left from his time in high school, he also paid Theo to be his manager. And, well, he’d been friends with them for so long, that it didn’t matter if he said anything wrong, or fucked up, or seemed too eager to hang out with them.

But Liam? He’d only met him the night before. Maybe he’d given Corey a fake number, and had been unable to let him down? Maybe he was too busy, or had something on?

 _Dammit, why didn’t I give him my number_ Corey thought to himself, pacing through his kitchen as he thought. _Then he could have messaged me, and we’d be fine._

Corey paced for a few more moments, before he typed in a message before quickly hitting send.

 ** _Corey:_** _Hey, it’s was nice meeting you last night. I was wondering if you’d like to catch up again some time?_

Message sent, Corey moved through the apartment, slowly unpacking his bags from his trip. Most of his clothes he put in the back of his walk in robe, shorts and tee’s that were not appropriate for New York this time of year. It had been a bit of a shock, spending Christmas overseas, and in a country that celebrated it during summer.

And it had been so hot too. What time he’d spent outside, he’d been sweating within minutes. And when he was inside, it was still too hot to function, despite the air conditioning. And it had been considered a _mild_ summer, which made Corey wonder what a particularly hot summer was like. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought. He would not want to be there when it happened.

He was putting away a number of jockstraps, bright, neon orange, light pink and baby blue mixed in with the usual black and white when his phone pinged with a notification. He closed the drawer before walking out of the walk-in-robe, his phone pinging a few more times to say there were more messages. He picked it up off of his bed, smiling when he saw the new messages from Liam.

**_Liam:_ ** _Hey, it was great meeting you too_

**_Liam:_ ** _I really enjoyed our talk_

**_Liam:_ ** _I’d like catching up with you again_

**_Liam:_ ** _Are you free tomorrow?_

Corey assured himself that he did not squeal, not even a little, as he sat down on his bed, thumb hovering over the keys. What was he going to say? He pondered it for a moment, before typing in a quick reply and hitting send.

**_Corey:_ ** _Tomorrow should be just fine_

He was half way through another message when one came in from Liam.

**_Liam:_ ** _Cool. If you haven’t got anywhere in mind to meet up, I think I might have an idea_

There was a moment where Liam kept typing, the three little dots jumping as Corey waited.

**_Liam:_ ** _Actually, no I don’t. Aquarium’s closed for renovations for the next… three months. So, there goes my idea._

Corey chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

**_Corey:_ ** _How about we just go to a café? I know a pretty decent one not far from my place_

The pause was longer, and this time Corey put his phone back down on his bed, rifling through his bags. Pulling out his toiletries, he walked into the little adjoining bathroom, putting everything back where it was meant to go. He’d just finished putting everything away when his phone pinged once again.

The message was longer this time.

**_Liam:_ ** _Sorry, I’m at work. That should be fine, just as long as you can send me an address for the place. I can get easily lost if I don’t know where everything is. Do you mind if I bring my camera?_

**_Corey:_ ** _Of course you can bring your camera. I wont stop you. I’ll send the address as soon as I’ve finished unpacking._

He’d just put his phone back down on the bed when it pinged again.

**_Liam:_ ** _That’s okay, take your time. Can we meet up at about lunch time? I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night again, and will probably sleep in tomorrow._

Corey replied in a quick affirmative before he placed the phone down again, standing from the bed and going through his bags again. A few more tight fitting tee’s were put in the back of the wardrobe, along with shorts and a few g-strings. A few pairs of shoes (he never thought he’d need more than one pair, before entering the business) were put in their places, and with that he was finished unpacking.

He figured he might as well kill some time, seeing as it wasn’t even three in the afternoon, so he walked through the apartment and back into the lounge, turning on his TV and turning on his playstation. He might as well continue that new God of War he’d been meaning to get to, after all.

***

It was a warm day, the sun out, as Liam walked down the streets, phone in hand as he tried to find the coffee shop Corey had offered to meet him at. It was a few blocks away from his own apartment, surprisingly, but in a part of town that he rarely visited.

He’d brought a jacket with him, but it was unzipped all the way, letting the breeze cool him down, while the warmth of the sun kept him warm enough that it wasn’t too cold. His bag was slung over his shoulder, resting against his hip, heavy with the weight of his camera. He paused at the corner of an intersection, glancing from side to side. This was meant to be where the café was, he was sure. He looked down at his phone, and back up at the street, surprised to see it directly in front of him.

 _Hale’s Coffee_ was printed across the top of the door in large, red lettering, the fancy script making it difficult for Liam to make out the name. It was on the corner, taking up a larger space than some of the other café’s and restaurants along the street. Liam could tell it was a little busy while he waited, a long line snaking through the rows of tables, and he watched as a trio of guys worked behind the counter, pumping out orders quicker than he thought possible.

The light turned green, and Liam crossed the street with the crowd of passers-by, manoeuvring his way out of the crowd and to the door. He kindly held it open for a couple of older ladies, who cheerily thanked him as they sipped at their coffee’s and ate their bagels, before walking in himself.

As expected, the café was loud and noisy, the music from the overhead speakers only just able to cut through the haze of talk, cutlery scraping against plates and the coffee machine hissing. It was moments like these when Liam hated his height, as he was unable to look over the heads of those around him to look for Corey. But a soft hand gripping his elbow had him turning around, smiling as he looked up at Corey.

“Hi” Corey breathed out, smiling. “It’s good to see you. You want to join me?”

Liam nodded as Corey tugged on his elbow, pulling him along behind him and through the crowd. The crowd pressed in against him from all sides, before he was pushed into an empty booth, Corey sitting down in the seat across from him.

Now that they weren’t surrounded by people, or covered in layers to ward off the cold, Liam could admire Corey properly. His hair was swept back, neater today than when they had met the other night, a few loose strands falling into his face that Liam just wanted to push to sweep aside. His eyes were a dark brown, framed by thin glasses that rested halfway down his nose. Liam couldn’t help but admire the tattoo’s that snaked their way down Corey’s arms, running from his wrists and up into the sleeve of the grey tee he was wearing.

“Hi” Corey said again, smile still in place. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too” Liam said, smiling at Corey. “I’m glad I got to meet you again. The other night was…” he slowed, clicking his fingers as he thought of the right word.

“Fun?” Corey asked. “Interesting? Enjoyable?”

“Yeah” Liam said, shoulders slumping in relief. “That’s what I meant.”

Corey laughed, shaking his head as he beamed at Liam.

“Would you like to grab a drink?” Corey asked when he’d finally calmed down. “I’m sure Derek would fast track an order for me.”

“Are you famous or something?” Liam asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Corey winked at him instead of answering, standing from the booth.

“I’m guessing… you’re a mochaccino kind of guy, right?” he asked, taking a few steps backwards as Liam nodded. The crowd had thinned out a bit since they’d sat down, and he surprisingly didn’t hit anyone as he turned on his heel, coming to a stop at the back of the line.

Liam watched as Cory waited in line, the queue quickly dwindled as the man at the counter took orders, before he let out a shout of “Corey” when he saw him. They chatted animatedly as Corey placed his order, pointing over to the booth where Liam was sitting. The man grinned over at Liam, giving him a suggestive look, and Liam looked away, cheeks flushed as he drew patterns into the table top with his finger.

He didn’t see the rest of their interaction and jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Corey smiling down at him as he circled the table, sitting back down.

“Sorry… Mason’s always been like that” Corey said with a smile. “Always looking out for me, I suppose.”

“I’m guessing he’s like a brother, with how close you are?” Liam asked, and was shocked when Corey laughed, shaking his head. “What? What did I say?”

“If we were like brothers, then… we never would have dated in the past” Corey said through the laughter.

Liam smiled, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, but was unable to, throwing his head back as his chest heaved with laughter. They continued to laugh for a few more minutes, each time they thought they were over it, they would look at each other and smile, and they’d be laughing again. It was a vicious cycle.

The sound of someone clearing their throat clamed them down enough to stop laughing, though they were unable to keep the grins from their faces as they looked up at the dark skinned man. He was holding a tray in front of him with two steaming mugs of coffee, a smile on his face as he looked between the two of them.

“What set you off this time?” he asked, looking towards Corey, setting the tray down as he dealt out the drinks. “Was it the about your questionable love life? Or was it about us being like brothers?”

“You got it in one Mase” Corey said with a laugh, clapping the man on the arm. “Is there anything else you wanted to ask?”

Mason turned to Liam, giving him a once over before glancing back at Corey.

“He’s certainly pretty” he said, before turning on his heel and walking back to the counter.

Corey frowned as Mason walked off, turning to Liam once it had softened into a smile.

“Sorry, he can be a little…”

“Intense?” Liam asked.

His words set Corey off into another fit of laughter. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Liam, saying, “That would be what Mason would have said.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile back as he took a sip of his coffee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update of 2k19, and it's for this lovely fic of mine that hasnt been updated since September. I apologise for any and all spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. This has been unbeta'd

Liam sighed as he sunk into the couch, stretching his legs out, arms up in the air. It had been a long time since he’d felt...at peace. A long time since he’d been able to just relax around someone and be himself.

He still couldnt believe that someone as good looking as Corey would even be interested in him. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking...he knew he was, if the comments he got on the street were anything to go by. But his attitude...he knew he could be abrasive. It came with the job description. To get the perfect shots, you needed the models to do as you say...and most wanted to go off and do their own thing instead. 

The problem was he sometimes forgot where work ended and his personal life began, and often ended up yelling and screaming at complete strangers...or people he knew.

There was a reason he lived alone, after all.

He sat up, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing his laptop. He pulled it open, logging in when prompted, before pulling up a folder. It was full of photos he’d taken the other day, from his...date? Lunch? Afternoon? With Corey. He really didnt know what he had had with Corey. Hell, he didnt even know if the guy was interested in him. 

Still, the guy was nice. And Liam couldnt help but smile when he looked through the photos, at the way Corey laughed, the way the light played across his skin in the shadows of the park. If only Liam had the guts to actually ask the guy out...and not fuck it up.

He shook his head, shifting in his seat. He didnt have anything in particular to do. He was in between contracts, waiting for potential employers to call back, so he didnt have work. His family lived across country, and all of his friends had stopped contacting him the moment they’d graduated from college. He was well and truly alone here in New York...but, for now, it was peaceful. He needed the space, his friends were all busy.

He spent the rest of the morning flicking through tv channels, idly scrolling through Facebook and Tumblr as he did, only really having the tv on for background noise. At one point he got a call from an unknown number, and answered it immediately, a little disappointed when the person on the other end realised it was the wrong number.

By the time lunch rolled around, he was starving, antsy, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He  _ could _ just sit around his apartment...maybe even clean it. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He had plenty of free time, he could do it some other day. He decided he’d put a frozen pizza in the oven, take a quick shower, and maybe head to the gym. It might help him feel less antsy.

The pizza in the oven, he showered and changed into his gym wear, spraying some deodorant on just as the timer on his phone went off for the pizza. He eagerly pulled it out, cutting it up into manageable slices, before digging in.

Once his lunch was finished, he slipped on a pair of runners, threw his gym bag on his shoulder, put his headphones on, pressed play on his phone and stepped out of his apartment. Nightwish’s  _ Ghost Love Score _ filtered into his ears as he jogged down the stairs of his apartment block and out onto the street. It was packed with busy pedestrians, but it was something Liam was used to, jogging down the street, dodging and avoiding passersby with ease.

He slipped down an alley way, jumped over a turned over trash can, before darting out onto the next street. He bounced on the spot for a moment, looking both ways, before bolting across the street, the high pitched whine of a car horn cutting through the music briefly.

The song was just wrapping up when he stepped into the gym, and he paused his music as the next song started to play, pulling his headphones out as he did.

“How you doin’ Liam?” A large, burly man called out from behind the counter, smiling at Liam. “I hope dem boys are treating you nice.”

“What boys, Alexei?” Liam asked with a laugh, arms outstretched. “You know i scare them off faster than they even show up.”

Alexei made a show of thinking over it, before laughing, his broad shoulders shaking. “Is true, you do” he said, wiping away a few stray tears. “But you will find your boy, don't you worry.”

Liam smiled, nodding to the older man in thanks as he fished out his wallet. He was just pulling out a five dollar note when Alexei held up a hand, shaking his head.

“Before you pay, i have question for you” the older Russian man said. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyelids, shaking his head. “My nephew has...gotten himself in trouble, Liam.”

“I don't have any legal experience Alexei” Liam said, holding his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

“I do know Liam” Alexei said. “Is not what i want to ask. My nephew...he teach boxing. I know he teach you. And he no longer able to teach boxing.”

“What are you asking, Alexei?” Liam asked, cocking his head to the side.

“You still need job, yes?” the older man asked, eyebrow arched.

“I’m waiting for replies from a few applications, but yes, i do need a job” Liam said, a smile growing on his face.

“How you like to teach boxing? You make own roster, too?”

Liam found himself nodding, a smile on his face. “I think that would be amazing, Alexei. Thank you.”

“Is okay, Liam. You are like son to me” Alexei said, standing and rounding the counter, pulling Liam into a one armed hug. “You go work out, for free now, and I draw up contract. Is deal?”

“It’s a deal Alexei” Liam said, shaking the Russian’s hand.

“You have fun now, yes” Alexei said, clapping Liam on the shoulder.

Liam rubbed his shoulder as he walked into the locker room, finding a free locker and setting his bag down inside. He pulled out a towel and a bottle of water, before shutting the door and heading out on to the gym floor.

He pressed play on his phone as he slipped his headphones back on, the music filtering out the sounds of gym equipment in use, grunts of exhaustion from the other gym goers and the shitty pop music that played through the speakers over head. He scrolled through his playlists, picking out something a little heavier, before setting his phone in his pocket and strolling over to one of the machines. He set the weights, before sitting down and going through his sets.

The next forty minutes passed in a blur of music and a burn of muscles as he pushed himself through his workout routine. He sighed briefly as he let go of the bars of the machine, leaning back against the seat, his arms lax against his sides. He couldnt believe he still had another twenty minutes of his routine left.

He groaned as he stood, his arms dragging at his sides like lead weights as he walked over to the boxing bags. He pulled on a pair of boxing gloves, putting his arms up and getting into his usual stance, before he punched the bag.

He circled the bag, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he let out a debilitating flurry of punches. So entrances in his workout, he didnt notice someone standing on the other side of the punching bag until he’d collided with them.

The two of them crumpled to the ground, Liam’s headphones falling off as he cried out in annoyance.

“Hey, watch where you’re going” Liam shouted as he scrambled back to his feet. He fumbled with the straps of the gloves, looking down as he pulled at the velcro. “How didnt you see I was right there, you fucking-” He looked up, his words faltering on his tongue as he saw who it was.

“You fucking...what?” Corey asked, looking up at him from the ground, an eyebrow arched.

“Oh...fuck, i’m sorry” Liam said, sighing. “Of course, i run into you and fuck shit up, don't i?”

“You...didnt want to run into me?” Corey asked, pulling himself up from the ground. Liam could have sworn that a disappointed look crossed Corey’s face. “I get it. I’ll leave you be, then.”

He turned on his heel, and Liam felt like he was letting something important go if he didnt say anything.

“No...wait, thats not what i meant” Liam said, reaching out and gripping Corey’s shoulder. “I just...wasn't expecting to see you here, was all.”

“But i’m here three times a week” Corey said, cocking his head to the side. “How have i not seen you here?”

Liam shrugged, scratching the back of his neck as he smiled. “We just happened to go on different days...maybe?”

Corey laughed, shaking his head. “Could be. I was also overseas for a couple of weeks, so that could explain it too.”

“Look, i’m sorry for running into you Corey. I was...a little distracted” Liam said, looking at the floor as his cheeks flushed.

There was a pause, and Liam looked up, watching Corey, his arms crossed.

“I think i’ll let it slide” Corey said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “For someone as pretty as you, it’ll be pretty easy to do.”

Liam felt his cheeks flushing even more, shaking his head. “You don't really mean that, Corey.”

“But i do, Liam” Coreys said with a smile, gripping Liam’s arm tightly.

Liam was about to say something, anything to respond to Corey’s kind words, but a gruff, accented voice called out his name, loud enough to be heard over the music and the sounds of people working out.

“Liam” Alexei’s voice shouted again, carrying out over the gym. “Come see me in office when ready.”

“Is everything okay?” Corey asked. “It sounds like you’re in trouble.”

“Yeah, everything’s okay” Liam said, brushing off Corey’s concern. “And i’m not in trouble or anything, Cor.”

“Are you sure? Cause if you are, I can talk to him, sort things out…”

“Corey, everything is okay. He offered me a part time job here teaching boxing classes, since his...nephew is unavailable” Liam said, clarifying things to the other man. “And since i’m currently in between jobs right now, i can do with a little money.”

Liam started walking over to Alexei’s office, and Corey tagged along, asking, “But i thought you were a photographer?”

“I am” Liam said, nodding his head. “But i’m in between contracts. My previous one ended a few weeks ago, and i’ve been applying for others ever since. And while i do some freelance photography, it doesnt pay very well. I’ve barely been making ends meet as is.”

“Oh, i’m sorry” Corey said, patting Liam on the back. “I hope everything goes well here.”

“I’m sure everything will” Liam said with a smile.They came to a stop outside Alexei’s office, the smiling Russian waving at Liam eagerly in the office. “Sorry, Alexei seems really eager. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Of course” Corey said, as Liam walked backwards into the office. “I’ll finish my workout while you’re in there.”

Liam smiled, nodding his head as he turned and shut the door behind him. He was still smiling when he sat down across from Alexei. The Russian held a sheaf of papers in his hand, a broad smile on his face.

“Now, down to business” Alexei said, sliding the papers over to Liam.

***

Liam rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out of the office, stretching his neck as he did. Alexei was a great guy, but when it came down to business, he was serious. Liam never wanted to hear the word “contract” again.

“How’d it all go?” Corey asked, standing from one of the seats set out either side of Alexei’s office.

“Well, i got the job, which i knew i would get” Liam said, smiling softly at Corey. “Just had to go over the contract with him. He’s...very serious when it comes to business.”

“I know. I think i went over the membership agreement three times with him before i was allowed to sign” Corey said, smiling back at Liam. “So, have you got anything planned for the rest of the day?”

Liam checked the time on his phone, shaking his head. “No, i havent got anything planned” he said, pushing open the door. The cold breeze chilled his sweat slickened skin, and he shivered, feeling goosebumps spreading quickly across his skin.

“Well, would you like to come over to my place? We can order in some pizza, watch a movie?” Corey asked.

Liam looked at him quizzically from the corner of his eyes, wondering if there was more to it than it seemed. But he nodded his head, a smile forming on his lips.

“I think that would be great” Liam said. “But...i need to shower, and i didnt bring any fresh clothes with me.”

“Well, that’s okay. You know where i live, right? I can give you the address again, if you want?” Corey said, stretching his arms up over his head.

Liam couldn’t help but notice a bright, colourful tattoo of a chameleon that peaked out from the side of his singlet, spread out across his ribs. It...sparked a sense of familiarity, but Liam couldn't tell  _ where _ he’d seen it before.

“Uh...that would be much appreciated” Liam said, nodding his head. He dug around in his pockets, pulling out his phone and unlocking it, before handing it over to Corey. “I brought my phone this time.”

Corey smiled, taking the phone from Liam’s grasp, his fingers lingering a touch longer than expected. He punched in an address, before handing the phone back to Liam.

“There you go” Corey said , burying his hands in the pockets of his workout shorts. “Just remember to say you’re there to see me, and they’ll let you in.”

“Okay, thank you Corey” Liam said, locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket. “I’ll see you in...an hour and a half, maybe?”

“I like the sound of that” Corey said, smiling. “What pizza do you want? I can get it delivered, if you want?”

“Meat lovers for me, thanks” Liam said.

“Okay, i’ll order you your meat lovers. I’ll see you soon Liam” Corey said. He jogged backwards for a few meters, waving to Liam, before turning and jogging down the street.

Liam returned home at a more sedate pace than when he had made his way to the gym, the gears of his mind turning. That small glimpse of a tattoo he’d seen across Corey’s ribs was tickling at something in his mind, but he couldnt think of where he’d seen it before.

And on that note, now that he thought about it, Corey himself looked to be quite familiar. Something about the tattooed male tweaked at some hidden memory that Liam couldnt quite remember. He was sure he’d seen the man before...maybe with shorter hair? Considering how close they lived together, it was possible that Liam had seen Corey on the street. Or even in the gym, and just hadnt noticed before either.

He was still thinking about it when he arrived back to his apartment, letting himself in and locking the door behind him. He shook his head, shucking his clothes and walking through the apaertment naked. It wasn't like there was anyone else to be worried about, after all. 

He walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped under the spray, quickly soaping himself up, before beginning the task of scrubbing off the sweat and grime from his workout.

Once his shower was done, he dried himself off, walking over to his room as he toweled his hair dry, rummaging through the drawers for some clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey, long sleeved shirt. He rummaged through his other drawers, looking for a pair of underwear, finding only a few clean pairs of jockstraps instead.

“Shit...i knew i forgot to do something” Liam said, eyeing the hamper full of dirty clothes. He sighed, shaking his head. “Well, looks like i know what i’m doing tomorrow” he said to himself, pulling out a dark blue and red jockstrap, stepping into it and pulling them it up his legs. He adjusted himself, tucking his cock and balls into the pouch, before pulling on one of the straps and letting it snap against his ass with a satisfying noise. He eyed himself in the mirror, admiring the way the jock framed his ass and held everything in place.

After that, he finished getting changed, pulling on his jeans and shirt, enjoying the way the jeans clung to his thighs and the shirt gripped his arms. He took one last look in the mirror, nodding his head in appreciation, before grabbing his bag and slipping his laptop inside. He never knew what was going to happen, and he wanted to be prepared.

He slipped into a pair of runners, put on a fleecy sweater, before stepping outside once again.

Once out on the street again, Liam pulled the address Corey had given him up on google maps, slowly meandering his way through the cities streets. Despite the late-ish hour, the streets were still busy, and it took Liam a little longer to make his way to the building than he would have liked.

He walked into the lobby of the apartment building, gawking at the luxury of it all. The large interior was brightly lit, a dark marble reception desk standing off to one side, while high end furniture sat scattered throughout in little circles. Liam felt woefully underdressed for the building, but hesitantly walked towards the reception desk.

“Uh...excuse me?” Liam asked, getting the attention of the man behind the counter. “Um...I’m looking for a Corey...Bryant. He said he lives here...apartment nine hundred and four.”

“I’m guessing you must be Liam then, yes? He said he would be expecting a visitor” the man said, smiling up at him. “Take the elevator at the end of the lobby to the ninth floor, and take a left. It’s the last door down that hall.”

“Okay, thank you for that” Liam said, smiling at the man in thanks.

Liam turned, walking down to the elevator, and pressing the button to call one to go up. He waited, tapping his foot impatiently against the tiled floor, jumping slightly when the bell dinged, signalling that the elevator had arrived. He stepped in, pressing the button for the ninth floor, before the doors closed shut behind him and he was riding the lift the desired floor.

Within moments he was stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall to the apartment door he’d been told to go to, coming to a stop at the final door.

“This is it Dunbar” Liam muttered to himself, hesitantly raising his fist and knocking loudly on the door.

“Just a moment” Corey’s voice called out, before there was a crash of something hitting the floor, and footsteps slapping against hardwood floors. The door was pulled open a moment later, and Liam was hit with the image of Corey shirtless, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his long, damp hair brushing against his shoulders. “Hey Liam. How are you?”

Liam’s jaw hung open, gazing at the sight before him, Corey’s bare, tattooed torso free to view. Liam caught a glimpse of nipple piercings, and even a belly ring, before he averted his gaze. He willed his growing erection away before saying, “I’m...great. How about you?”

Liam watched Corey nodding his head out of the corner of his eye, a humurous glint to his eyes. “I’m good thanks” he said, stepping to the side and holding the door open. “Would you like to come in? Pizza should be here in ten. We can pick a movie while we wait.”

“Sure. I like the sound of that” Liam said, turning his face to Corey, keeping his eyes trained on his face. He stepped into the warm apartment as Corey closed the door behind him, eyeing the high end furnishings, the entertainment unit, the small collection of books spread out over a  smattering of shelves. He gaped at the floor to ceiling windows, crossing the room to enjoy the view of the city spread out below him

“Sorry, it doesnt seem like much” Corey said, scratching the back of his head. “But...most of my belongings are in storage. Most of the photographers i’ve worked with in the past have used my apartment for some photo shoots. So i’ve had to keep things quite...bare.”

Liam waved Corey’s concerns away, shaking his head. “It’s okay...it’s a big difference to what i’m used to anyway. It’s good to see you have you’re apartment so...organised.”

Liam turned back to Corey, a little disappointed to see that the man had put a shirt on while he’d been admiring the view of the city. “I hope you don't mind, i brought my laptop with me. I thought i might be able to get some work done while we’re waiting for pizza. I could even show you those photos i took the other day. If you want, that is?”

“I’d love that, actually” Corey said, smiling. “Take a seat anywhere.” He pointed towards the couch and armchairs as he said it. “Can i get you a drink? I’ve got beer, vodka, wine. If you don't want alcohol, i’ve got some softdrink somewhere.”

“Uh...wine should be okay” Liam said, sinking into an armchair. Corey nodded as he walked into the kitchen, while Liam slipped his shoes off, crossing his legs beneath him while he pulled his laptop out.

“So, what do you wanna watch?” Corey asked, walking back into the lounge carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

He sat down on the couch beside Liam’s armchair, setting the glasses down and filling them with wine, before passing one to Liam. He thanked Corey with a smile, taking a sip, before setting the glass down again.

“I’m...not sure” Liam said, lowering the screen of his laptop. “What do you have?”

“Not much physically” Corey said, pointing to a meager assortment of DVD’s. “As i said, most of my stuff is in storage, so i just use Netflix and Hulu.”

“Well...i got a notification the other day, actually” Liam said, opening netflix up on his laptop and going into his notifications. “One of my favourites just got added. Here, have a look.”

He turned the laptop around to Corey, letting him see the movie he’d selected.

“Scott Pilgrim vs. The world?” Corey asked, a smile growing on his face. “What a coincidence. That’s one of my favourites too. I think we’ll watch that, what do you think?”

“I like the sound of that” Liam said.

Corey smiled, reaching over to grab the remote for the TV, switching it on and opening up Netflix. He scrolled through the movies, finding it listed under  _ New to Netflix _ , and hitting play.

As the opening credits started up, Corey turned to Liam. “So, you wanted to show me those photos you took the other day?”

“Uh...sure” Liam said, just as someone knocked on the door.

“Shit, sorry” Corey said, standing from the couch. “Just a moment” he called out towards the door, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter.

While Corey was busy dealing with the pizza delivery, Liams attention was drawn to his laptop as a notification popped up. It was for a new email, for one of the job applications he’d sent in. He opened it, expecting the same disappointment as usual.

But he was pleasantly surprised when he skimmed over it and read the words “you have been accepted”. He scrolled back up to the top of the page, and started reading out loud under his breath.

_ Dear Mister Dunbar _ the email began

_ We at Timber Wolf Studios would like to congratulate you, for you have been accepted on a trial basis into the position of photography assistant. Attached you will find a non disclosure agreement and contract, as well as an outline of what is required of you in your new job. _

_ We hope that you are as eager to join Timber Wolf Studios as we are. Your portfolio was exquisite, and you’re talent outstanding. It would be a shame to see your skills go else where. _

_ We hope you accept our offer. _

_ Derek Hale _

_ CEO of Timber Wolf Studios _

“Is everything okay?” Corey asked, setting the boxes of pizza down on the coffee table.

“Uh...yeah, everythings okay” Liam said, nodding. “Perfect, actually.”

“What happened?” Corey asked, opening a box and pulling out a slice of pizza.

“I just got accepted for a job i applied for” Liam said, his eyes wide in shock.

“Wait, didnt you just accept a job offer at the gym?” Corey asked, and Liam nodded his head. “That’s great Liam. Where’s the job at?”

“Timber Wolf Studios” Liam said.

Corey inhaled deeply, choking on the bite of pizza he’d taken. He pounded on his chest, swallowing the bite, before asking, “The porn studio?”

“Yeah, them. I was...a little desperate for work” Liam said with a shrug. “I’m guessing you’ve heard of them?”

“Uh...yes, yes i have” Corey said. Liam cocked his head, wondering why Corey seemed so...worried. Or was it concerned?

“Is everything okay, Corey?” Liam asked, eyeing the worried man.

“Yeah...it is” Corey said, setting down his slice of pizza. “Just...be careful, Liam. I know we just met the other day, but...i’ve heard a lot of bad shit about the porn industry, Liam.”

Liam nodded, opening up the supplied attachments as Corey spoke, his eyes skimming over the words.

“What else did it say?” Corey asked.

“It’s… a temporary position, at the moment” Liam said, only half focusing. “I need do a couple of photo shoots with some of their stars...Aaron Delgado, Colby Parker and Axel Steele.” Liam scanned down to the bottom of the page, his eyes widening in surprise. “I also need to film a scene with the three of them? If i pass their standards, I get a permanent position with them.”

“Thats...that’s really good” Corey said, his voice a little strained. Liam ignored it as he sipped at his wine, reading through the text a bit more thoroughly, before minimising the window.

“Anyway, enough about that for now” Liam said, smiling up at Corey. “You wanted to have a look at these photos i took the other day?”

“Yes, yes i did” Corey said, still a little shaken. He picked up his glass of wine, taking a large mouthful before topping it up again.

Liam eyed him inquiringly, but shook his head. It wasn't his place to pry, so he wouldnt say anything.

“Well, here you go” Liam said, passing his laptop over once he’d opened the first of the photos.

It was of Corey, in his leather jacket, light filtering through the branches of the trees, a smile on his face as he laughed at some joke. Corey skipped to the next photo, one of a squirrel, hanging off a branch. The next, a bunch of flowers, sparkling in the light and dew.

There were many more like that, and Liam watched as Corey flicked through them in awe.

“Liam, these are amazing” Corey breathed out once he’d gone through all of them. “Forget what i said, you are going to go far.”

Liam scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushed. “Thanks Corey, but you don't have to lie-”

“I’m not lying, Liam. These are pieces of art. You could make big money off of these” Corey said, turning to Liam.

“You...you really think so?” Liam asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes Liam, i really do” Corey said, vigorously nodding his head.

“I’ll...have to look into it, then” Liam said, looking away from Corey to watch the screen.

“Would you like a slice of pizza?” Corey asked, holding the box out for Liam.

“I’d love one, thanks”  Liam said, reaching into the box and pulling out the largest slice.

He sat back, pizza in hand, as he watched the movie. Corey relaxed into the couch, spreading out and putting his feet up. The rest of the night passed quietly as the two of them enjoyed their pizza and watched movies one after the other.

It was just after midnight when Corey looked up, about to ask a question, when his voice faltered on his tongue. Liam was stretched out across the armchair, head back, snoring softly. Corey couldnt help but let his eyes roam over the curve of Liams throat for a moment, before he shook his head. He wanted things to go well with the guy...he wanted this to work.

He smiled softly to himself as he got up off of the couch and walked over to the linen closet, pulling out two blankets. He unfolded one, spreading it out and placing it over Liam, tucking him in and keeping him warm, before spreading the other blanket out on the couch and slipping underneath. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, and before he knew it, he was dead to the world.


End file.
